“Connected lighting” refers to a system of luminaires which are controlled not by (or not only by) a traditional wired, electrical on-off or dimmer circuit, but rather via a wired or more often wireless network using a digital communication protocol. Typically, each of a plurality of luminaires, or even individual lamps within a luminaire, may each be equipped with a wireless receiver or transceiver for receiving lighting control commands from a lighting control device according to a wireless networking protocol such as ZigBee, Wi-Fi or Bluetooth (and optionally also for sending status reports to the lighting control device using the wireless networking protocol). Such systems can be automated, or semi-automated, and frequently include sensors, either integrated into a luminaire or standalone devices, to provide input to the system for controlling the output illumination.
Examples of sensors used in lighting systems include light sensors and motion detectors. Such sensors allow a system to adjust lighting in response to changing ambient light conditions, and also in response to occupancy or spaces such as rooms or offices. Such sensors need to be configured to provide appropriate coverage and operation for automated control. Next to motion and occupancy sensors, lighting systems may also include other environmental sensors such as humidity sensors, air quality sensors (CO2,CO), noise sensors (to map noise pollution across the building or a city).